


【博君一肖】昨日边缘（14）

by paidabing527



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paidabing527/pseuds/paidabing527
Kudos: 22





	【博君一肖】昨日边缘（14）

这车开得心猿意马。后座趴了个不情不愿翘着屁股的肖战，嘴角还潋滟着唇畔厮磨过后的水光，歪着脑袋枕在胳臂上，眼巴巴地要把王一博后脑勺看出一个洞来。

太难了。王一博刚下了飞机在酒店安置好自己便循着从助理那打探来的消息直奔肖战试戏的场地去了。一层偌大的排练厅内大多是有些眼熟却名不见经传的小人物被人潮簇拥着穿梭流动。肖战就那样兀自跌坐在地上陷入静止，眸光虚无着好似周遭一切都似流光浮动，只他孑然世外。

又是他从没见过的的肖战。寂寥悲怆或是清隽超脱都不足以形容那一瞬环抱空暗苍茫的青年，蜷曲着身躯却做了张扬雀跃的迷梦。

还有多少是他没见过的呢。王一博有些出神。刚回身发觉肖战已然侧身擦过他肩颈要装作没认出来。还好王一博眼疾手快拉住了他，指尖搓弄他单薄衣料又被勾起些本来就没消下多少的积蓄已久的脾气，没什么好声好气。

所以肖战攥着他衣领炽烈地将唇瓣贴上来时，他还是犹疑了一秒，自暴自弃地啃噬上去。

-

抱什么抱，自己心里没点数自己做错了什么。

——算了。战哥嘴唇好软好好亲。

-

肖战在浴室里给王一博口了一次。水雾濛漫氤氲在算不得宽敞的空间里，肖战跪下后更显逼仄。所以他贴紧王一博腿根，先用湿漉漉的颊侧蹭了蹭王一博胯间长得毫无道理的巨物，便启唇含裹进半根假装轻车熟路地吞吐着，却依旧被突如其来的抽送呛得出了眼泪，混杂着水雾消散于厚重湿气。

“战哥，不是。真没必要这样。等下出去都少不了你的。”

王一博假模假式的推拒惹来肖战怨毒的一瞥。肖战作势要起身又被王一博抵着发顶按了回去，“别和弟弟一般计较，快点。”

——然后被肖战生理泪水浇灌的王小博终于泄在了肖战唇边，映衬着胯间眼尾泛着嫣红同水光凝结的泪，好似被从里到外玩弄彻底的破布娃娃滑坐在地，是欲望的宣泄昭彰。

就是要弄坏他才行。

-

就是要弄坏他才行。敲碎他残存的傲与欲，揉散他空泛的耻与妄，要他从此只能屈身仰望。

-

“过来。”王一博敞着双腿抬眼对肖战勾勾手，肖战便敛了浴袍，悄没声儿地贴着他腿肚跪下。他扬着下颌视死如归地任凭王一博在他身上逡巡灼火。唇角已经被弄破了些，刚被王一博嘱咐着擦好了药，再加上臀瓣例行公事的药膏被凉意侵袭混杂在一起，肖战现在整个脑袋都被搞得晕晕乎乎。

“别摸啦……睡觉吧。”肖战开口推拒便觉声音都不是自己的，怎么一到王一博身边跪好脑子就不清醒呢。

还没等他想明白这句话便是右半边脸被骤然力度逼迫偏头到一边，耳根炽烈灼烧着耻感翻跃欢腾，直逼得肖战噙着水光的眼望向王一博。

“你干什——”

又是尽然打断他全数情绪的一巴掌。这次是相反的方向，同样甩了肖战个措手不及。其实力度一点也不大，感觉得出王一博是悠着劲生怕真的委屈了他。但肖战可不就是真的委屈了，鼻尖一酸眼泪便簌簌滚落下来。

能不委屈吗。本来想的是捆♂绑是滴♂蜡是各种小玩♂具是他日思夜想的这样那样这个那个，结果就干脆冰冷的两个耳光，把肖战重逢的雀跃火光浇了个透凉。

他抹抹眼泪想要起身又被王一博摸索着攥紧了拇指便一下软了心绪。在他手底下彻底没了倔劲和脾气的肖战觉得，要不就让崽崽打好了，反正不疼，也没人看见。

于是。

啪。“好好擦药了吗。”

啪。“好好擦了？我不生气你知道擦吗？还好意思点头呢。”

啪。“这么多天不联系我？闹的什么脾气。”

啪。“你知道这几巴掌该打在你屁股上吗。”

啪。“哭什么，别哭了。”

啪。“我说别哭了肖战。……战哥。战哥别哭了我不打了。”

其实后面的几巴掌几乎等价于爱抚的力度。肖战蓦然又没出息地掉了眼泪也绝非疼痛和羞耻造成。在被王一博拽进怀里揉脸时牵动了臀肉上的伤口，他只好咬住自己虎口咽下痛呼以免戳了王一博哪个点再讨来一顿打。

肖战听见王一博声音黏黏糊糊贴在他耳边。星火四下溢散缀满他心尖银汉璀璨，跳跃着抚平星河縠纹，缀出了亮色星子。

“惩罚结束。一笔勾销了战哥。”

“现在是奖励时间。”


End file.
